


Warrior Cats: Thunderstar's Echo but they're all human

by MentallyDisturbedLlama



Series: Warrior Cats as Humans [8]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Bears, Book Series: Dawn of the Clans, Character Death, Death, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Herbology, Human Warrior Cats (Warriors), Medieval Medicine, Mutilation, Mythology - Freeform, Name Changes, Pregnancy, RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), SkyClan (Warriors), The Forest Territories (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), WindClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MentallyDisturbedLlama/pseuds/MentallyDisturbedLlama
Summary: In the early days of the Clans, the forest is at peace. However, ThunderClan's first leader, Thunderstar, runs into trouble when a massive bear begins wandering through his forest. Facing down this threat, Thunderstar forges a new tradition for the Clans.Thunderstar's Echo, retold as though the characters were human.
Relationships: Clear Sky/Star Flower (Warriors), Gorse Fur/Wind Runner (Warriors), Thunder & Violet Dawn (Warriors)
Series: Warrior Cats as Humans [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764013
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

THUNDERCLAN

Leader: Thunderstar- Large man with orange hair and brown eyes. He wears an orange and white cloak.

Deputy: Lightning Tail- Man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a black cloak.

Healer: Cloud Spots- Man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a black and white cloak.

Hunters: Violet Dawn- Sleek woman with black hair and brown eyes. She wears a dark gray and black cloak.

Owl Eyes- Man with black hair and large brown eyes. He wears a gray cloak.

Roosevelt- Older man with white hair and red eyes.

Nigel- Man with black hair and brown eyes.

Sable- Woman with black hair and brown eyes.

Clover- Woman with orange hair and brown eyes.

Spike- Man with orange hair and green eyes.

Goose Berry- Woman with light blonde hair and brown eyes. She wears a yellow cloak.

Yew Tail- Man with light brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a cream and brown cloak.

Apprentices: Apple Blossom- Girl with orange hair and brown eyes. She wears an orange and white cloak.

Snail Shell- Boy with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a gray cloak.

Hazel Burrow- Boy with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a black and white cloak.

Blue Whisker- Girl with light blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a white and yellow cloak.

Children: Shivering Rose- Girl with black hair and brown eyes. She wears a black cloak with one white splotch.

Morning Fire- Girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a dark brown cloak.

Beech Tail- Girl with blonde hair and brown eyes. She wears a yellow cloak.

Patch Pelt- Boy with orange hair and brown eyes. He wears an orange and black cloak.

WINDCLAN

Leader: Windstar- Wiry woman with brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a brown striped cloak.

Deputy: Gorse Fur- Thin man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a gray cloak.

Healer: Moth Flight- Woman with platinum blonde hair and green eyes. She wears a white cloak.

Hunters: Dust Muzzle- Man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a brown striped cloak.

Melanie- Woman with black hair and brown eyes.

Silver Stripe- Woman with black hair and blue eyes. She wears a gray striped cloak.

Black Ear- Boy with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a black and white cloak.

White Tail- Boy with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a dark gray and white cloak.

Sorrel- Man with golden brown hair and brown eyes.

Alan- Plump man with orange hair and green eyes.

Swift Minnow- Woman with black hair and brown eyes. She wears a gray and white cloak.

Reed Tail- Man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a silver cloak.

Jagged Peak- Small man with black hair and blue eyes. He wears a gray striped cloak.

Holly- Woman with black hair and green eyes.

Storm Pelt- Man with black hair and blue eyes He wears a gray cloak.

Eagle Feather- Man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a brown striped cloak.

Dew Nose- Woman with brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a brown and white cloak.

SKYCLAN

Leader: Skystar- Man with black hair and blue eyes. He wears a gray and white cloak.

Deputy: Sparrow Fur- Woman with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. She wears a dappled cloak.

Healer: Acorn Fur- Woman with chestnut brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a brown cloak.

Hunters: Star- Woman with golden hair and green eyes.

Dew Petal- Woman with black hair and brown eyes. She wears a silver and gray cloak.

Flower Foot- Woman with black hair and brown eyes. She wears a tan striped cloak.

Acadia- Woman with brown hair and brown eyes.

Quick Water- Woman with graying black hair and brown eyes. She wears a gray and white cloak.

Shawn- Man with black hair and brown eyes.

Oliver- Man with orange hair and brown eyes.

Lavender- Woman with brown hair and brown eyes.

Blossom- Woman with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes.

Red Claw- Man with auburn hair and brown eyes. He wears a reddish-brown cloak.

Apprentices: Honey Pelt- Boy with blonde hair and green eyes. He wears a striped yellow cloak.

RIVERCLAN

Leader: Riverstar- Man with long black hair and brown eyes.

Deputy: Layla- Woman with black hair and brown eyes.

Healer: Dappled Pelt- Woman with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. She wears a dappled cloak.

Hunters: Shattered Ice- Man with black hair and green eyes. He wears a gray and white cloak.

Dawn Mist- Woman with orange hair and green eyes. She wears an orange and white cloak.

Moss Tail- Man with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a dark brown cloak.

Rain Drizzle- Woman with black hair and blue eyes. She wears a gray and white cloak.

Pine Needle- Man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a black cloak.

Apprentices: Spider Web- Boy with platinum blonde hair and green eyes. He wears a white cloak.

SHADOWCLAN

Leader: Shadowstar- Woman with black hair and green eyes. She wears a black cloak.

Deputy: Sun Shadow- Man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a black cloak.

Healer: Pebble Heart- Man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a dark gray cloak with a white spot.

Hunters: Juniper Branch- Woman with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. She wears a dappled cloak.

Raven Pelt- Man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a black cloak.

Lefty- Big man with brown hair, brown eyes, and a missing ear.

Muddy- Man with light brown hair, brown eyes, and vitiligo.

Apprentices: Dusk Nose- Girl with black hair and brown eyes. She wears a black and orange dappled cloak.

Bubbling Stream- Girl with light blonde hair and green eyes. She wears a white and yellow cloak.

Children: Dangling Leaf- Boy with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a black cloak with one orange stripe.


	2. Chapter 2

Thunderstar watched Snail Shell creeping through the undergrowth, moving fast but quietly. He loaded an arrow into his bow, then launched it into the woods. He raced after it. A moment later, he returned with a fat robin.

“Nice catch,” Thunderstar said approvingly. He turned to Owl Eyes. “You’ve trained him well.”

Owl Eyes smiled pridefully. “He was an eager student.”

Snail Shell’s eyes glittered. “Was that good? I know my aim was a bit off, but I still killed it!”

His sister, Apple Blossom, rolled her eyes. “I never had to deal with that,” she bragged. “Lightning Tail said I have naturally good aim.”

Lightning Tail chuckled, amused. “But it took you a while to learn how to track. Why don’t you show Thunderstar what you learned?”

The young girl looked toward the ground, eyes narrowed. She pointed with her finger. “Rabbit droppings. They’re fresh.”

“Good,” Thunderstar told her. “Now that you have a trail, try to track it.”

“Rabbits are harder to catch,” Lightning Tail said. “Are you sure?”

Thunderstar thought for a moment. “I’ve seen the people of WindClan hunt rabbits in pairs. Apple Blossom, Snail Shell, I want you to hunt together.”

The siblings exchanged an uncertain look.

Thunderstar smiled, trying to be encouraging. “You’ve got this.”

“Alright,” Apple Blossom said, eyes lighting up with excitement. She turned to her brother. “Snail Shell, go on the far side of the ferns and keep upwind. Once one of us spots the rabbit, we can chase it towards the other.”

Apple Blossom crouched low and stalked forward through the tall ferns, staying silent.

Thunderstar nudged Lightning Tail with his elbow. “Good stalking form,” he whispered. Lightning Tail smiled proudly at his apprentice.

Leaves rustled as a rabbit hopped out from the ferns, its ears twitching. It raised its head and sniffed the air, eyes darting back and forth. It was on alert.

Apple Blossom froze for only a moment, then lunched.

The rabbit bolted through the ferns, Apple Blossom on its tail. Once she disappeared, the rabbit let out a short shriek. A moment later, Apple Blossom returned with the dead rabbit in her fist. Snail Shell followed her out of the ferns.

“Well done!” Thunderstar praised them. “This will help feed the Clan.”

Next, Thunderstar led the hunting patrol toward the river. As they emerged from the treeline, Thunderstar took in a deep, satisfied breath. Sunlight bounced off the river, shining like stars in the current. Thunderstar could smell new blossoming plants. Winter had been mild and the Clan was pleased to see spring emerging.

“I can see Moss Tail!” Apple Blossom exclaimed. She raised her hand to wave across the river. “Moss Tail! Hi there!”

On the other side of the river, the dark haired man nodded in greeting before continuing is walk along the shore.

“Is it true that the people of RiverClan swim?” Snail Shell asked curiously.

Owl Eyes laughed. “Watch.”

As he spoke, Moss Tail waded up to his knees in the river. He looked around, then dived into the deeper part. A moment later, he resurfaced holding a struggling silver fish.

“I can’t believe they eat fish,” Apple Blossom said. “Aren’t they slimy?”

“They’re actually not that bad,” Lightning Tail said. “I’ve had it before. Maybe sometime we’ll visit RiverClan’s camp and you can see for yourself.”

Apple Blossom drew back in disgust. “No thank you,” she said. “I prefer deer meat.”

They watched as Moss Tail climbed out of the water. He turned to nod farewell, then hurried off toward the RiverClan camp.

Thunderstar waved farewell as he disappeared. Not long ago, RiverClan would have challenged them for getting so close to the border and Lightning Tail would never offer to take someone to RiverClan’s camp just for a friendly visit. But for the past two years, the Clans had lived in peace.

Even WindClan and SkyClan had become friends again. The land was safe for even young children to explore safely.

“What do you think we should hunt so close to the water?” Owl Eyes asked the apprentices.

Snail Shell frowned. “We’ve been hunting all morning. I’m tired. Can’t we take a break?”

Thunderstar nodded in agreement.

Sighing contently, Snail Shell sank to a sitting position. Apple Blossom, gracefully, sat beside her brother.

Lightning Tail and Thunderstar exchanged an amused glance. “Tired already,” Lightning Tail teased. “When Thunderstar and I were your age, we walked all the way to town and rescued Owl Eyes, Pebble Heart and Sparrow Fur. We didn’t have time to complain about being tired.”

“That’s not true,” Thunderstar said. “We were even younger then them.”

The two friends laughed.

“Wait, really?” Apple Blossom stared at them with wide eyes, turning to Owl Eyes. “Is that true?”

“Yes, it is.” Owl Eyes settled down on a large rock. “It was scary. I was just a little kid, but Thunderstar and Lightning Tail saved me and my siblings from a dangerous rogue.”

Thunderstar shot Owl Eyes a sympathetic glance. He knew the younger man didn’t enjoy talking about his father very much.

“Before we even made it to town, I fell in the river,” Lightning Tail went on. “That’s how we met Riverstar. He saved me from drowning.”

Owl Eyes laughed. “Tell them about the battle with One Eye. I was actually old enough to fight in that one.”

Snail Shell leaned forward. “Is that when Skystar got kicked out of his group by rogues?”

Thunderstar watched Lightning Tail with a smile as his friend began to tell the story. He was always so good with the apprentices and kids, knowing how to train them and how to keep their attention. Apple Blossom and Snail Shell had already forgotten how tired they were.

Thunderstar knew he’d chosen the right deputy. If anyone ever happened to him, Lightning Tail would make an excellent leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the dynamic between Lightning Tail and Thunderstar. They feel like real friends.


	3. Chapter 3

As Thunderstar neared camp, the high cry of squabbling could be heard from the ravine. Thunderstar’s heart san. Someone was always arguing, and they always waited for Thunderstar to come settle it for them. With peace between the Clans, Thunderstar was free to concentrate on their own petty disagreements.

Thunderstar hurried down the sandy ravine and into camp. The angry voices grew clearer.

“You said these were right!” Clover growled.

“I only did what Cloud Spots said to do!” Spike snapped.

Thunderstar pushed through the tunnel that led into the clearing.

“These don’t look anything like dock leaves! How could you even make these mistake? I’m supposed to be practicing how to make poultice. If someone gets hurt and we don’t have dock leaves, it’ll be all your fault!” Shivering Rose was a few years young for an apprentice, but Cloud Spots had said it would be wise to start training her as a healer sooner. She looked a lot like her father, Nigel, with black hair and dark brown eyes.

Spike rolled his eyes. “No one’s hurt right now. It’s not an emergency. How would we get hurt?”

“Wolves or bears could attack the camp,” Shivering Rose growled. “Or rogues. Someone could step on a sharp rock, on fall down the ravine. Just because we’re not at war doesn’t mean accidents won’t happen.”

Thunderstar didn’t want to deal with this. He turned toward his hut. Maybe Violet Dawn would be there. His spirits lifted as he thought about his beautiful, loving wife.

“Thunderstar!” Clover shouted.

With a sigh, Thunderstar turned back toward them. “What’s the matter?” From the corner of his eye, Thunderstar noticed Lightning Tail taking a piece from the food storage and sitting down to eat. He narrowed his eyes with jealousy. Maybe we should give StarClan’s gift to Lightning Tail. Then he could sit back and relax while his Clanmates argued.

“Cloud Spots sent them to gather dock leaves so I could practice making poultice,” Shivering Rose told him. “But they brought back beech leaves.”

“They all look the same to me,” Spike said defensively, holding up the broad, shiny leaves.

Shivering Rose glared at him and shouted with disbelief. As Spike and Clover went back to arguing with the little girl, Thunderstar’s thoughts began to wander.

He was glad to see peace between the five Clans. There were no more battles in the forest, no more glaring and insulting at the borders. No rogues had bothered them for years and the Clans were respected by loners just passing through. Hunting was good, there were no fires or floods or harsh storms. Thunderstar had even started his own family, taking in Blue Whisker as his adoptive daughter after Moth Flight had decided to give up her children.

The Clan was thriving. Thunderstar was thankful for the peace.

But he missed the thrive of sitting next to Gray Wing while his uncle went over battle plans. He missed charging into battle along with Lightning Tail. He missed important missions that could mean life or death.

He shuddering, pushing back the urge of wishing for those times to return. The Clans were at peace, and that meant life was good. Wishing for something like that could throw the forest into disarray. But he did wish when the things that mattered were big and important, not these little daily squabbles.

“At least I’m not as slow as a turtle!” Clover snapped at her brother. Thunderstar blinked back to the present.

Spike glared at his sister. “But you might as well have not been there for all the help you gave me searching for Cloud Spots’ beech leaves.

“Dock leaves!” Shivering Rose growled, rolling her eyes. “He told you to look for dock leaves, idiot!”

“Don’t talk to my brother like that!” Clover shouted.

Thunderstar stepped between them. “That’s enough, all of you,” he said. “Clover, Spike, go apologize to Cloud Spots for bringing back the wrong leaves.” He turned to Shivering Rose. “You can go into the forest tomorrow with Clover and Spike and teach them what dock leaves look like. And, for the love of StarClan, stop arguing. Respect each other.”

They all hesitated, before nodding in agreement.

Thunderstar turned to his hut again, only to halt at the sound of angry shouting.

“Food goes into storage!” Roosevelt growled at Nigel. “You can’t hunt for only your wife. You’re supposed to be taking care of the whole Clan.”

“I wasn’t on a hunting patrol!” Nigel snapped back, eyes narrowed his anger. “And Sable needs extra energy to make milk for Patch Pelt.”

“All you think about nowadays is your family. What about the rest of us?” Roosevelt snapped.

“You’re one to talk, old man,” Nigel replied coldly. “When was the last time you went hunting?”

Roosevelt drew back in surprise, looking hurt.

“That’s enough,” Thunderstar interjected. “Nigel, you know Roosevelt’s hunting days are over. Besides, he’s helped your family a lot as their babysitter. And Roosevelt, leave Nigel alone. If he’s not hunting enough for the Clan, he can go on more patrols. Now stop squabbling like children. You’re supposed to be adults, so act like it. You especially shouldn’t be arguing like this in front of children.” He glanced towards were Morning Fire and Beech Tail were playing outside their mother’s hut.

Nigel and Roosevelt nodded in begrudging agreement as Thunderstar started on his way again. Today was going to be a long day, and he just wanted to sit with his wife for a while. Why did the Clan always have to fight? 

He reached the Highrock and pushed through the lichen curtain that hung over the entrance. The cave was dark and empty. Thunderstar sighed in disappointment. He poked his head back outside, looking around for Violet Dawn.

Morning Fire and Beech Tail were throwing a moss ball back and forth. Goose Berry and Yew Tail were sharing a meal near their hut. Owl Eyes had joined Lightning Tail near the ash tree. Shivering Rose and Blue Whisker were chatting quietly while Roosevelt had settled outside his hut for a nap in the sunshine. Nigel was slipping into his hut to visit Sable and the baby.

A familiar figure slipped into the cracked rock that would lead to the healer’s clearing. Thunderstar furrowed his brow. Why was Violet Dawn visiting Cloud Spots? Was she sick? She had been fine this morning.

He crossed the clearing and followed her into the rock. He emerged in the clearing, filled with the scent of herbs. Violet Dawn and Cloud Spots sat another crag, both looking startled.

“Hey,” Thunderstar greeted. “Is everything alright?”

Cloud Spots glanced at Violet Dawn. Thunderstar’s eyes widened in fear. Were they keeping something from him? Was something wrong? Cloud Spots didn’t look upset, just lost for words.

“I’ll give you two some privacy,” Cloud Spots murmured. He pushed past Thunderstar and out of the healer’s clearing.  
Thunderstar stared at Violet Dawn. “What?”

“Everything’s fine,” she said softly. Her brown eyes filled with warmth. “Everything’s great, actually.”

“What do you mean?”

Violet Dawn blushed shyly, but her smile shined through. “I’m pregnant.”

Thunderstar’s heart seemed to stop. His mind whirled as a warm glow sparked in his chest and began to spread through his whole body.

He was going to be a father.


	4. Chapter 4

Thunderstar couldn’t sleep.

Violet Dawn slept beside him, her breath steady, eyelids fluttering as she dreamed. Thunderstar pressed his face to her shoulder and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep. He rolled onto his back and stared at the rock ceiling above him. Finally, frustrated, he got to his feet and exited the hut into the clearing. Maybe he just needed to walk off this extra energy.

The camp was quiet, the only sound being Roosevelt’s faint snoring. Thunderstar stepped tightly across the clearing as a cool breeze lifted his cloak. Lightning Tail was standing guard at the tunnel, looking sleepy. He nodded Thunderstar in greeting.

“You’re up late,” he said. “Is something wrong?”

“I can’t sleep.”

Lightning Tail cocked his head curiously.

Thunderstar sighed. “Violet Dawn is pregnant, and I can’t stop thinking about it.”

Lightning Tail gasped, smiling. “Congratulations!” He looked Thunderstar up and down, then frowned. “Aren’t you excited?”

“Of course I am!” Thunderstar said indignantly. “It’s just…” He rubbed his arm awkwardly, looking towards the camp.

“Why don’t we go for a walk?” Lightning Tail suggested. 

Thunderstar followed his friend through the vine covering and onto the ravine. Once in the forest, he took in a deep breath, relaxing.

Lightning Tail glanced at him expectantly.

“I’m excited, but worried,” Thunderstar confessed. “I can’t stop thinking about what it’ll be like to have a baby. I’ll be responsible for it. I know I helped raise Blue Whisker, but she was already six when we adopted her. It was easier. And this might be the worst time of year to have a child conceived. It’ll be born in the heart of winter.”

“Look on the bright side of things,” Lightning Tail encouraged. “The Clans are at peace and we’ll have plenty of food to store for the winter. The only thing you really need to worry about is the cold.”

Thunderstar’s shoulders slumped. “But that’s eight months away. So much could change in that time. The Clans could turn on each other, or a group of rogues could move in. What if wolves get into the camp? They’re always desperate for food in the winter. And cold brings greencough, whitecough and redcough. What if there’s a forest fire? What if-”

“Calm down, Thunderstar,” Lightning Tail interrupted, putting a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “You can’t predict the future, but you can plan ahead if that makes you feel better. Besides, you’ll have the whole Clan to look after the baby. If you need help, you could ask Sable. She’s had seven kids now!” 

Thunderstar’s voice cracked. “What if I’m a bad father? What if I turn out like my dad?”

Lightning Tail laughed, amused. “Skystar may be your father, but Gray Wing is the one who raised you. He taught you everything you know. Follow his lead.”

Thunderstar remembered how Gray Wing had taught him to hunt and fight. Gray Wing had given him a home and always been gentle and wise when guiding him. “Gray Wing was amazing,” Thunderstar said. “I don’t think I could live up to that.”

“Then do your best,” Lightning Tail said. “Even if you can’t, Violet Dawn will make sure the baby grows up right. And I can help to, if you want.”

Thunderstar smiled fondly at his friend. “I’d really appreciate that. Thank you, Lightning Tail.”


	5. Chapter 5

“I feel hungry all the time,” Violet Dawn said wistfully, staring out at the rain from inside the warrior’s hut.

Sable laughed, amused. “That’s normal. I experienced that with all my children. It’s just your body trying to make sure the baby is strong and healthy.”

“I’m the strongest!” Beech Tail, a little girl with blonde hair, threw herself at her older sister, Morning Fire.

Scrambling up, Morning Fire glared at her. “I’m bigger and stronger than you!”

The sisters began to wrestle and Sable sighed contently. “Hush, girls,” she said fondly. “You’re kicking up dust.”

Thunderstar glanced at Violet Dawn’s swollen sides, anxiety curling around his chest. Was she getting enough to eat? Spring had been easy with plenty of resources, but the last few days had been all gray skies and rain. Everyone was getting hungry with the rain washing away the animal tracks.

Owl Eyes, Clover and Nigel walked single file through the vine covering, soaked and grumpy. Owl Eyes held a ragged rabbit while Nigel had a skinny pigeon. Clover was limping.

Thunderstar slid out of the hut to greet them. “That’s it?”

Nigel sighed. “It’s been raining all day. We can’t track anything. It was lucky enough we found these.”

Clover winced. “I’m going to see Cloud Spots. I think I sprained my ankle slipping in the mud.” She turned and limped toward the healer’s clearing.

“Daddy’s back!” Beech Tail waddled across the clearing with her short legs. “You brought back food! Can we eat now?”

Sable poked her head out of the hut. “Beech Tail, you shouldn’t be out in the rain! And don’t be greedy. Violet Dawn needs to eat too.”

“It’s alright.” Thunderstar heard Violet Dawn say from inside the hut. “Your children need to eat.”

Thunderstar opened his mouth to object, then stopped. He wanted to make sure Violet Dawn was well fed, but wouldn’t force her to eat. Even if she was hungry, he had to admire her selflessness.

“I’ll cook the rabbit and pigeon,” Owl Eyes said. “We can split it up between the mothers and kids.”

“Sable and I can share the rabbit and the kids can eat the pigeon,” Violet Dawn suggested. “We all need to eat.”

Thunderstar looked around and noticed the rest of the Clan looking on mournfully. He couldn’t let them all go hungry.

“I’ll take out another hunting patrol,” he decided.

Owl Eyes and Nigel exchanged glances. “It won’t matter,” Owl Eyes said. “All the animals have taken shelter and their tracks have been washed away.”

“Don’t argue with me,” Thunderstar growled. “We need more game. Spike, Apple Blossom, Goose Berry, you’ll come with me.” He knew this was a bit unreasonable, but he had to try. He promised he’d never let his Clan go hungry.

A large globble of water splashed on his nose as he turned toward those he’d called for. Apple Blossom got to her feet, looking tired and grumpy. The others also seemed dismayed, but hurried to his side anyway.

“This weather is awful,” Spike said.

Goose Berry blinked a raindrop from her eye. “The others were hunting since this morning. How can we do any better?”

Thunderstar narrowed their eyes. Why wouldn’t they at least try?

Before Thunderstar could retort, Lightning Tail hurried to his side. “Hunting has been hard recently,” he agreed. ‘But we still need to take care of each other. And we’re the best hunters out of any Clan.”

“Yes we are!” Hazel Burrow raised his head proudly. Roosevelt smiled fondly at the declaration.

“Nigel, Clover and Owl Eyes managed to find a rabbit and pigeon,” Lightning Tail went on. “We’re all grateful to them, but the rest of us need to hunt now too. If we don’t, we won’t be able to feed everyone.”

Goose Berry sat up straight, eyes bright. Apple Blossom had raised her head while Spike puffed out his chest proudly.

Thunderstar shot a grateful glance at his deputy. Lightning Tail smiled cheerfully. “I’ll do with the hunting party, too. ThunderClan takes care of its own.”

The rain was beginning to let up by the time the hunting party had returned. Luckily, they’d managed to find a few pigeons and a lapwing.

Clover camp hobbling toward them happily. She had a small cast around her ankle, but her eyes were bright. “You had fantastic luck!”

Blue Whisker and Shivering Rose hurried toward them. “Can we share a pigeon?”

“Of course,” Thunderstar said, glancing around at the Clan. “Everyone will eat tonight.” He met Violet Dawn’s warm gaze.

Suddenly, a strange aura touched his senses. It was faint and fair away, but the recognition sent a shiver up his spine.

There was a bear in the forest.


	6. Chapter 6

Thunderstar picked Beech Tail up from under her arms. “Up you go,” he ordered, helping the small girl onto the lowest branch of a tree. Wide-eyed, the girl grabbed at the birch’s branch. Next to him, Nigel was helping Morning Fire in the same way, then following his daughters into the tree.

If the bear got into camp, the children would be safe up here. For a month, the patrols had found paw prints in the dust at the top of the ravine. At night, low growls and rumbles could be heard. The bear seemed to wander closer to camp every day. They needed to be prepared.

Thunderstar followed them up the tree and turned to check on the rest of the Clan. Lightning Tail was helping Roosevelt up a tall ash tree on the other side of the clearing. Blue Whisker was ahead of them. Cloud Spots and Shivering Rose poked their heads out from the crag that lead to the healer’s clearing. Around them, the rest of the Clan was rushing up trees.

Thunderstar had already spoken with Lightning Tail and Nigel about this plan. They needed to drive the bear away for good, before it had a chance to attack.

But where was Violet Dawn? Thunderstar scanned the clearing as a roar erupted from the ravine.

Stones scattered from the ledges. A moment later, a huge shape was pushing through the gorse tunnel. Thunderstar heard muffled gasps as a huge bear lumbered into the clearing, tearing right through the camp wall. Its fur was a deep brown and Thunderstar could see massive claws churning the ground. It swung its head back and forth. On all four legs, it was as tall as a man.

“Have you ever seen such a big bear?” Nigel whispered beside him. The older man’s eyes were wide with shock and terror.

Thunderstar shook his head. He’d been planning to fight the bear away, but it was too big for them to take on. Luckily, they were high enough in the trees that it wouldn’t be able to reach them.

He noticed Lightning Tail reaching for his battle axe. Thunderstar shot him a concerned glance and shook his head. The plan was off. They’d just have to stick to hiding.

He looked around, hoping everyone was safe. Then he heard a terrified scream. Thunderstar’s heart dropped as he saw Violet Dawn, Owl Eyes and Snail Shell huddled against the warrior’s hut. Clover leaned against them for support. Her injured ankle must have held them up.

The bear didn’t seem to notice them yet. Its eyes were fixed on the trees across the clearing, where Lightning Tail, Blue Whisker and Roosevelt clung to the branches.

Thunderstar had to save Violet Dawn.

Thunderstar jumped down from the tree and Nigel called out to him in shock. He hit the ground with a jolt, pain ripping through his legs, but he didn’t stop. He ran directly at the bear, drawing his sword.

The bear turned to him, jaws gaping with sharp teeth. It seemed surprised, hesitating a moment.

Thunderstar dove beneath its belly and raked its weak skin with his sword. It let out a massive roar as he hopped up on the other side, racing toward his Clanmates huddled against the hut.

He needed to give them time to get away. He was sure they could move quickly enough, but CLover was slow. He hurried toward the trees at the edge of the clearing, thinking of Violet Dawn and their unborn baby. He needed to make sure they all survived this. 

He could hear the bear lumbering after him, its hot breath touching his back. It was getting close. Thunderstar shuddered with panic, realizing he wouldn't be able to outrun it.

Thunderstar swerved and ran for an ash tree. There was no time to climb. As soon as he hit the base, he veered past it. The bear couldn’t steer and thumped into the tree. But it was only deterred for a moment before rearing its head and chasing after him again.

Thunderstar had already found a tree to climb into. The branch was lower than he preferred but it didn’t matter. He new adult bears couldn’t climb. The bear stood up on its hind paws and Thunderstar felt woozy from fear upon seeing its doubled height. But even then, the bear couldn’t reach him. He was safe.

Instead, it dropped back to its front paws and turned toward Violet Dawn and the other.

Thunderstar looked out across the clearing. Clover was half up up a tree. The others were positioned protectively around the base, pressing against it as the bear approached.

Owl EYes had positioned himself at the front, glaring at the dog. But the bear came closer, lips drawn back to reveal long, ugly teeth.

“Violet Dawn!” Thunderstar shouted. He looked around frantically and spotted another tree not fair away. He walked carefully across his branch and jumped into the tree beside him, catching one of the branches and heaving himself up.

He leaped to another tree, making sure to steady himself before moving again. He looked up to see Owl Eyes raking his sword across the bear’s face. The bear roared and fell back. Violet Dawn took the chance to shove Snail Shell into the nearest tree and hurried against him, moving fast but clumsily. Owl Eyes followed, barely dodging the bear’s swinging claws. A furious roar followed them up the tree.

Thunderstar scanned the clearing. Everyone was in the trees.

Above, a few drops of rain spattered onto the leaves. Then a heavy downpour picked up. Thunderstar moved closer to the tree trunk as cold water streamed around him, making his hair drip. At least the bear was getting wet, too.

The bear began to pace the clearing as the rain picked up. Thunderstar sighed miserably and peered across the trees to check on his Clanmates, but he couldn’t see much through the driving rain. Gradually, shadows began to grow.

Darkness fell and the rain continued. Finally, the bear wandered off through the hole it had created in the camp wall, looking wet and muddy.

As soon as he couldn’t hear it crashing through the undergrowth, Thunderstar dropped down into the clearing.

“I think it’s safe now,” he called. Gradually, the rest of the Clan hopped down from their hiding places. Thunderstar did a quite headcount, and found everyone was there and safe.

“Thank StarClan it’s gone,” Sable said, eyes wide.

“But it ate our foot stores,” Yew Tail said, pointing to the blood spatters it had left from the uncooked meat.

Thunderstar joined Violet Dawn’s side, wrapping his arms around her. She smiled up at him. “You were so brave,” she said. “You saved us.”

Thunderstar frowned. But now the bear knew where they lived. Would it come back?

“When I lived in town, as a young boy, there was once a beast who terrorized our hunting ground.” Roosevelt croaked. “We called him Mathan Olc- the evil bear.”


	7. Chapter 7

The rain cleared overnight and the sun shone over the clearing. Everyone was on edge, scanning the treeline and keeping quiet to listen. No one knew if Mathan Olc would be back. Roosevelt’s name for the beast had stuck.

“I’ve never seen such a huge bear,” Nigel said, eyes wide.

“It could have eaten us in one bite!” Blue Whisker added.

“Wasn’t I brave?” Snail Shell asked. “I helped Violet Dawn and Owl Eyes protect Clover.”

“And I’m very grateful for it,” Clover replied warmly. She looked down at the long slashes in the ground that the bear’s claws had left.

Thunderstar gestured with his hand for Violet Dawn and Lightning Tail to join him by his hut.

“The camp isn’t safe anymore,” he said quietly.

Violet Dawn nodded in agreement. “Now it knows where we live. It could be back.”

“We could send out extra patrols,” Lightning Tail suggested. “We need to find out where it came from.”

“Good idea,” Thunderstar said. “With the Clans at peace, we’ve grown complacent.” He looked around at his Clanmates, who were beginning to relax in the warm sunshine. “We should have been more ready for this.” He looked toward his wife, finding comfort in her brown gaze. The forest was so dangerous. How could he protect his Clan? How could he protect his family?

His mother had been killed in a collapsing barn. What if something like that happened to Violet Dawn. Thunderstar didn’t think he could live without her.

“The forest has always been dangerous,” Violet Dawn said gently. “I feel safer here then I ever did with Slash or on my own. We just need to be careful and alert.”

“We’ll find where Mathan Olc lives,” Thunderstar declared. “If he’s moved in close, we’ll have to move ThunderClan.”

Lightning Tail’s eyes widened. “Move out of the ravine?”

“Only if we have to. If Mathan hunts near here, the ravine isn’t safe.”

“Maybe we should warn SkyClan,” Violet Dawn suggested. “Mathan Olc might wander in their territory, too.”

Lightning Tail nodded. “We should warn all the Clans.”

“Good idea,” Thunderstar agreed. “Send messengers to WindClan, ShadowClan and River. I’m going to SkyClan.” He squared his shoulders and stood up tall, towering over his wife and deputy. “I need to visit my father.”


	8. Chapter 8

Thunderstar kept all his senses alert as he took the path toward SkyClan’s territory. But nothing crashed through the undergrowth or roared from the shadows.

Violet Dawn had wanted him to take the patrol, but he needed to leave the camp well guarded. She had, however, made him promise that he’d be on guard.

As Thunderstar approached SkyClan’s hollow, he spotted the undergrowth shifting. A moment later, a young woman with platinum blonde hair emerged from the shadows. “Hi, Thunderstar!” she called cheerfully. Thunderstar recognized his younger half sister, Dew Petal. She greeted him enthusiastically, then turned back toward the undergrowth. “It’s just my brother!” she called. A young boy followed her out of the shadow’s. Blue Whisker’s brother, Honey Pelt.

Thunderstar smiled warmly at Dew Petal. He’d always got along with his half siblings and had grieved deeply when Tiny Branch, his half brother, had died a few years ago. Although, he had to admit, he was sort of jealous of how their father seemed to favor them. Skystar was much more a father to his children with Star than he’d ever been to Thunderstar.

“How have you been?” Dew Petal asked. “Has Violet Dawn given birth yet? How’s ThunderClan?”

“I need to speak with dad, actually,” Thunderstar said. “Is it just you two out here?”

Dew Petal puffed out her chest. “Dad asked me to train Honey Pelt how to hunt. I’m one of the best hunters in SkyClan!”

Mathan Olc must not have come near SkyClan’s territory if Skystar was allowing his own children to be in the forest alone. Thunderstar knew his father would never put Dew Petal in danger, or Honey Pelt, who he’d adopted as his own son after Moth Flight had given him up.

“Can you take me to our father?” Thunderstar asked.

Dew Petal happily agreed. All the way to camp, she chattered about the news in SkyClan. Honey Pelt asked about Blue Whisker, and Thunderstar assured him that his sister was fine. Dew Petal bragged about Skystar praising her for her hunting skills.

“Well, Skystar said I helped the Clan a lot by helping Acorn Fur find a patch of tansy,” Honey Pelt retorted.

Thunderstar laughed cheerfully. “It sounds like you’re both doing well.” A strange pang echoed through his chest as he heard how Skystar had praised his Clanmates. When Thunderstar had lived with Skystar, he’d been nothing but harsh and strict. Even when Thunderstar thought he’d done something well, Skystar always had something to say about it.

At least Skystar had improved himself.

Thunderstar hoped he could be a good father right from the start instead of waiting twenty years. He knew he didn’t have to be perfect. He’d be happy if he was better than Skystar, at least. Maybe he could find a perfect balance right between Skystar and Gray Wing. That wouldn’t be so bad, right?

As they reached the hollow, Honey Pelt hurried ahead, calling out for Skystar. Dew Petal paused.

“Can I come see the baby when it’s born?” she asked eagerly. “I’m so excited to be an aunt!”

Thunderstar was touched by the request. He smiled fondly. “Of course.”

Skystar strode out of his hut toward them. Dew Petal moved away to join Honey Pelt by the food stores, waving farewell to Thunderstar. Skystar was looking thin and old. Thunderstar realized with a jolt of surprise that his father had reached his sixtieth year. Despite his age, Skystar still held his head high.

“Thunderstar,” he greeted, sounding pleased. “It’s good to see you. How is ThunderClan? Is everything alright?"  
“We had trouble with a bear yesterday.” Thunderstar recalled the encounter with Mathan Olc to his father. “We’re warning all the Clans to stay alert, just in case the bear starts to wander,” he finsiehd. “I’ve never seen such a massive bear. It was as tall as a man. We were lucky it didn’t hurt anyone.”

Skystar looked away, eyes narrowed. “We’ve been finding bear tracks near the ThunderClan border, but I didn’t think it was anything to worry about.”

Thunderstar glared at him angrily. “And you didn’t think to warn us that their was a bear on our territory? You’re lucky that we already knew.”

Skystar’s eyes flashed with regret. “I didn’t think your Clan was in danger. I thought it was just passing through.”

“Well, it’s not,” Thunderstar growled. “We all need to be alert if we want to keep our people safe.”

“I could sense its aura,” Skystar said thoughtfully. “It’s not from around here, but it carried the mustiness of a cave. It must have moved in somewhere on your territory.”

Thunderstar thought for a short moment. The only place with caves on his territory was a large pile of boulders were snakes lived.

“I could help you track it,” Skystar offered. He glanced toward his Clanmates, who were eating peacefully. He called for Quick Water. “Tell Star I’m out with Thunderstar. I’ll be back soon.”

Skystar led Thunderstar into the forest. Once they reached the ThunderClan border, he hesitated. “It was around here.”

Thunderstar concentrated for a moment and caught a bit of acrid aura. It was weak after the rain, but it was all they’d gotten.

“Let’s try to follow the aura,” Thunderstar suggested.

Father and son passed through ThunderClan’s territory. As they found a winding path, Thunderstar realized his suspicions were correct. Mathan Olc must be sheltering near the snake rocks.

Skystar was still fast, long legs carrying him steadily. Thunderstar smiled with amusement. His father had hardly let age touch him.

They slowed as they neared the snakerocks. The aura of bear was getting stronger. Thunderstar spotted a wide, gaping hole between two of the boulders.

“This must be where Mathan Olc has made his home,” Thunderstar whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

“But that’s so close to camp,” Violet Dawn gasped. Thunderstar had pulled her and Lightning Tail aside as soon as he’d gotten back to camp. They sat in a circle outside of Thunderstar’s hut.

“Now what?” Lightning Tail asked. “Are we really going to find a new camp? If we do, we need to do it before summer ends.”

Thunderstar shook his head. “That’s our last resort. There’s no other place in our territory that would make a good camp. And I know none of us want to move into a new territory. I think we should watch Mathan Olc.”

Lightning Tail cocked his head curiously. “What are you gonna do, wait outside his den and wait for him to come eat you?”

“No,” Thunderstar said. “I’ll be watching from a tree. It’s better than sitting around and waiting for him to come back. Or moving the whole Clan. The more we learn about Mathan, the better we can defeat him.”

Violet Dawn leaned closer to Thunderstar. “Please be careful. I couldn’t bare to see your hurt.”

“You’re not going alone,” Lightning Tail said fiercely. “I’ll go with you.”

Thunderstar knew he’d feel safer with Lightning Tail beside him. He’d always felt that way. But when he looked at Violet Dawn, her stomach rounded with an unborn child, he knew he had to refuse. “I need you to stay here,” he said. “If something happens to me, you have to take over the Clan, and keep Violet Dawn safe. You’re my deputy.”

“Nothing will happen to you if I’m by your side,” Lightning Tail argued. “Put Owl Eyes in charge while we’re gone. And Violet Dawn has Cloud Spots to take care of her. She doesn’t need me.”

Thunderstar shook his head. “I’ll feel better with you in charge. Cloud Spots isn’t a fighter and Owl Eyes doesn’t have as much experience with you.”

“Don’t I get a say in this?” Violet Dawn huffed.

Thunderstar blushed and looked away. He knew his wife was anything but fragile or helpless. “Sorry,” he apologized. “I’m just worried. I’d feel better if Lightning Tail stayed here.”

“I’m worried, too,” Violet Daw said. “I don’t want you getting so close to that beast without someone there with you. All we know about Mathan Olc is that he’s big and mean. I’d feel better if Lightning Tail went with you.” Her eyes were round with pleading. “You’re not just my Clan leader, you’re my husband. I respect you, but I can’t let you do this alone. You have to come home tonight.”

Thunderstar didn’t want to leave Violet Dawn without as much protection as possibly, but he knew she was right. He’d be safer with Lightning Tail with him.

He turned and climbed onto the top of the Highrock. “Everyone, gather beneath the Highrock!” he called.

He waited as the Clan gathered, eyes wide with interest.

“Tomorrow, Lightning Tail and I will be spending the day at the snake rocks to watch Mathan Olc. We’re need to access this situation and figure out what to do. In the meantime, Violet Dawn will be in charge and Owl Eyes will act as her deputy. Listen to them like you’d listen to me and Lightning Tail. Cloud Spots will advise them as well.”

Cloud Spots nodded from across the clearing while Owl Eyes stood up straighter.

“Good luck, Thunderstar,” Apple Blossom called enthusiastically. The others shouted in agreement.

“Thank you,” Thunderstar said before climbing down from the Highrock. He met Lightning Tail’s gaze. Tomorrow might be one of the most important days of their lives.


	10. Chapter 10

The sun climbed higher into the sky as Thunderstar and Lightning Tail set off toward the snake rocks. The sun warmed their skin, but a cool breeze lifted their hair. Thunderstar took in a deep, calming breath. Today was a good day for a walk. If only the forest wasn’t so dangerous.

Lightning Tail stopped suddenly. “Something smells strange.”

Thunderstar halted and turned to face him. He noticed a strong, acrid scent in the air. “It smells like rot.”

Lightning Tail shifted nervously. “Something died here. Do you think it was from Mathan?”

Thunderstar thought for a moment. “I’d prefer if Mathan had killed a deer or something.” He remembered many years ago, when sickness had spread through the land like wild fire. Hopefully it was just left over game and not a diseased buck.

Thunderstar and Lightning Tail continued down the path toward the snake rocks. The scent was getting stronger. Thunderstar could hear the buzzing of flies.

Lightning Tail, who’d pulled ahead, came to a halt with a gasp. Thunderstar looked over his friend’s shoulder.

A small brunette woman was lying on the ground, face frozen in terror. Her throat had been slashed open and a large cavity opened in her stomach. Her insides had been ripped out and her torso mangled by huge teeth.

Thunderstar turned away and swallowed down the bile that rose in his throat. He imaged Violet Dawn laying in her place, or any of his other Clanmates. If they hadn’t gotten to the trees in time, this would have been there fate.

Lightning Tail, looking disgusted, knelt down beside the ruined woman. “She’s from town,” he said. Thunderstar glanced at the body again and recognized the clothing she wore. She certainly was a townsfolk. “She must have wandered too far from home,” Lightning Tail said sadly. 

“She shouldn’t have come out here alone,” Thunderstar said, covering his nose to block out the smell. She must have been here all night. Flies flew around her open stomach.

“We should bury her,” Lightning Tail murmured. “We can’t leave her like this.”

The sun rose to its peak as the two friends dug the woman a grave. No words were exchanged. Thunderstar’s heart felt heavy. This woman’s death made it clear how dangerous Mathan Olc was and how hard it would be to combat him. But where would the Clan go? The ravine was the best camp they could have. What if it was permanently compromised?

The woman’s body was heavy with death as they laid her in her grave. Thunderstar’s chest ached with sorrow. Despite her dead weight, she still seemed so small. “StarClan, I don’t know who this woman was, but please look after her,” he murmured.

They continued toward snakerocks, their footsteps heavy. They slowed down, careful not to make a single nose. Once the large pile of boulders was in sight, Thunderstar gestured for Lightning Tail to climb a nearby tree, then followed after him. They needed a good vantage point.

Mathan Olc was bigger than Thunderstar remembered. The massive bear laid outside the tight cave where it had made its home, gnawing on a bone. Just as Thunderstar spotted it, the bear shattered the bone in its strong jaws. Thunderstar could hear it growling and grunting as it ate, powerful muscles rippling beneath thick brown fur.

They sat and watched for a long few minutes. Then, bones fully shattered, Mathan Olc stood up and turned to push into its cave. It disappeared into the shadows.

“Now’s our chance,” Thunderstar said, hearting pounding. “Let’s check things out.”

He signaled for Lightning Tail to follow him down the tree. Thunderstar crept closer to snakerocks, keeping a wary eye out for movement in the cave, but nothing stirred. The two friends halted near the first boulder, hesitating for a moment.

Lightning Tail leaned forward tentatively. “Lead the way, Thunderstar,” he said, gesturing forward. “You’re the leader after all.”

Thunderstar glared at his friend, but took a step forward. They walked around the first boulder, creeping to make as little noise as possible. Thunderstar put his hand on the boulder. His heart lurched in surprise as it shifted beneath his weight. He drew his hand away and looked at the rock. When Mathan Olc had first pushed into his cave, it must have jutted a few boulders loose.

Thunderstar froze as a low grunt sounded from the cave. His heart sank with fear as a large brown shape emerged from the shadows.

Mathan Olc poked his head out from the gaze. It turned and locked eyes with Thunderstar.

“Run!” Thunderstar shouted.

He shot past Lightning Tail, who followed quickly. His heart pounded but he forced himself into the trees. They didn’t have time to climb one, or Mathan Olc would be able to tear them from the branches with ease. They couldn’t go back to camp and risk leading the bear to the Clan. Thunderstar sprinted around a bramble thicket. All he could do was run. Mathan Olc had to give up eventually, right?

He and Lightning Tail had fought off wolves together before. But wolves weren’t as big or mean as Mathan Olc. The same tactics might not work. They needed to switch it up.

“Lightning Tail!” Thunderstar panted. “You run one way, I’ll go the other. We’ll try to confuse him.”

“Sounds good,” Lightning Tail agreed. They both hesitated, then broke off in opposite directions.

Thunderstar turned toward a high slope, following it upward. But his cloak snagged on something. When he looked over his shoulder, he saw sharp claws ripping through it. He was jerked backwards onto his knees. Sharp claws came down on his back.

He struggled and tried to draw his sword, but a massive paw pinned his arm. Strong jaws clamped around the back of his neck, ripping through fresh and pulled. Dark spots floated through his vision. He struggled weakly.

He had to get free! He had to survive! He had to go home to his family!

A figure was racing toward him. Through his daze, he recognized Lightning Tail. “No!” he tried to scream, but blood choked him. He needed his friend to get home. If he couldn’t, someone had to look after Violet Dawn.

But it was too late. Lightning Tail lurched at Mathan Olc, swinging his axe at the bear’s neck. Mathan Olc roared and reared back, dropping Thunderstar to the ground.

Thunderstar tried to struggle to his feet, but he was bleeding too much. He could hardly feel his arms and legs. He tried to look over his shoulder and check on Lightning Tail, but his friend had driven Mathan Olc too far away.

Thunderstar hoped Lightning Tail wouldn’t get hurt. His deputy shouldn’t have come back for him. 

Suddenly terror came over him as he remembered his leadership ceremony. When Windstar had been injuried, she’d been healed by StarClan and allowed to keep living. Moth Flight had said each leader could do this nine times before fully joining StarClan. If both of them died, Thunderstar would live on, but Lightning Tail couldn’t come back.

His world was growing dim. Thunderstar could see Lightning Tail fighting from the corner of his eye. His deputy was bleeding heavily from a wound that crossed from his shoulder to his throat.

“Thank you, Lightning Tail,” he murmured to his best friend as darkness surrounded him.


	11. Chapter 11

Thunderstar found himself in a sunny clearing. Birds chirped overhead and the air carried the scent of blooming flowers. Leaves rustled in the trees. Thunderstar looked down and noticed the blood was gone. He felt no pain.

A moment later, an arm brushed his own. Thunderstar turned his head to see Lightning Tail beside him. The two friends stared at each other for a long moment.

“Where are we?” Thunderstar wondered.

“Who cares,” Lightning Tail said, eyes bright. “It’s nice here.”

“We have to figure out how to get home,” Thunderstar said. “And we still have to deal with Mathan Olc. We have to go back.”

“You, Thunderstar, have to go back,” a voice said from behind them.

Thunderstar spun around. A broad shouldered man with black hair stood there, watching them with calm brown eyes.

“Gray Wing!” Thunderstar gasped joyfully. Gray Wing looked solid and real, unlike his usual starry figure. Thunderstar rushed toward him and wrapped his uncle up in a large hut. Lightning Tail came forward to, greeting him with more restraint.

“Where are we?” Thunderstar asked.

Gray Wing cocked his head. “You don’t know?”

Thunderstar had an idea, but he didn’t want it to be true.

Gray Wing was dead. Thunderstar had even watched his uncle die, gasping for breath as he gave in to his illness.

“You seem well,” he said tentatively. Maybe this was just a dream. A fever induced dream from blood loss. “Have you healed?”

Gray Wing smiled, amused. “No one is sick here,” he said. “There’s always plenty of food, and no dangers to guard against.”

Lightning Tail’s eyes widened. “We’re in StarClan, aren’t we?”

“Yes.” Gray Wing nodded. “You are, Lightning Tail. You will hut with us, walk with your friends and have nothing to fear. Your parents are here waiting for you. They’ll be glad to have you back.”

Tears rose to Lightning Tail’s eyes. Thunderstar glanced at his friend. Lightning Tail had mourned his parents for many months after they’d been killed in the great battle. 

Gray Wing went on. “Thunderstar, you’ll be going back. Your next life is about to begin.”

“No!” Thunderstar blurted. “That’s not fair! Why do I get to keep living while Lightning Tail has to be dead? I’m the one who deserves to be dead. Lightning Tail gave his life to save me.”

“He did save you,” Gray Wing said. “If he hadn’t driven the bear away, it would have killed you again and again.” He looked at Lightning Tail proudly. “You did well. There is nothing more important than protecting those you love.”

Lightning Tail nodded to Thunderstar, green eyes shining. “StarClan gave you gifts for a reason. You are ThunderClan’s leader. You must keep going. For your Clan, your wife, and your child.”

“I can’t do it without you,” Thunderstar pleaded. Lightning Tail had been at his side since they were little. “You’re my deputy. I need you.”

“I can watch over you from StarClan now,” Lightning Tail replied. “You can find someone else to be your deputy. Even if you can’t see me, I’ll always be there for you.”

Gray Wing nodded in agreement.

Thunderstar wanted to protest, but then he felt himself rushing forward without even moving. The pleasant clearing whirled around him, making him dizzy. Then everything went dark.

When Thunderstar opened his eyes, feeling groggy. It was as though he’d awoken from a deep sleep, refreshed and motivated. The sun was sliding past the horizon.

He got to his feet. Nothing hurt now. Was he still in StarClan?

He looked around and spotted Lightning Tail laying on the ground near him. “Lightning Tail?” he whispered. Perhaps StarClan had shown mercy afterall and allowed his friend to keep living.

Lightning Tail wasn’t breathing. As Thunderstar grew near, he gasped in horror. His friend’s body was already cold and stiff. He had a few slashes down his arms and stomach. But what must have killed him was a massive bite mark to his face, shredding his head.

Pain shot through Thunderstar’s chest, crumbling him to his knees. He gasped for breath. It just wasn’t fair. Lightning Tail had died bravely, yet Thunderstar was still here.

The half moon shone above him. Thunderstar laid down beside his deputy’s body, unwilling to leave him. He wouldn’t sleep tonight. He couldn’t leave Lightning Tail unprotected it. For one last night, he could keep his friend company.


	12. Chapter 12

The sun rose quicker than Thunderstar had expected. He’d spent the sitting close to Lightning Tail, remembering all the pleasant memories he’d had with his deputy. Playing on the moor when they were kids and how the adults would joke about the storm they made. For a moment, Thunderstar thought it might be fitting that the lightning died out before the thunder. Lightning usually came first, after all.

But did it have to be so soon? He thought he’d grow out with his best friend. They’d lead the Clan for a hundred years and die peacefully beside each other.

He needed to bury Lightning Tail and return home. The Clan needed to hear about this.

But not yet. Lightning Tail had died protecting his Clan and Thunderstar needed to finish the job. He’d have to stop Mathan Olc once and for all. He couldn’t let any more of his Clanmates get hurt like this.

The sun climbed higher. The more time that passed, the more likely Mathan Olc would come back.

Lightning Tail needed to be buried, but he would have wanted Thunderstar to finish their task first. But Thunderstar couldn’t bear to leave him exposed like this. Birds would come to pick at the remains soon.

Thunderstar unclipped his cloak and threw it over Lightning Tail’s body. He’d always been bigger than his friend, so his cloak covered Lightning Tail just fine.

“I’ll be back,” he said softly, then turned toward the snake rocks.

He’d take a different route, just in case Mathan Olc was still lurking. He skirted a clearing and walked up an incline, then looked the hill where snake rocks sat.

As he watched, he saw a familiar massive shape just slipping into its cave. A moment later, Thunderstar could hear gruntal snores from the boulders. He wondered what to do. It was too dangerous to take on Mathan Olc by himself. If he couldn’t kill Mathan Olc by fighting him, he’d need a difference approach.

Thunderstar remembered the boulder than had lurched beneath his weight. The earth below it had been wet with mud, easy to move after so many days of rain. He slipped down the slope and went back to the first boulder. When he moved so earth out of the way, he found it wasn’t set too deep.

He dug more dirt away from the boulder. After a big of digging, it tilted forward. Thunderstar stepped back, but the boulder was still once more.

He ran behind it. Maybe if he pushed it in front of the cave, Mathan Olc would be trapped. He began to push against the stone, grunting with effort. This would be easier if Lightning Tail was with him. The thought went a pang of sorrow through his heart.

Thunderstar threw his weight against the boulder. Gradually, it began to tip forward.

At last, it rolled from its muddy pit and began to roll more easily. Excited, Thunderstar kept pushing until it sat directly in front of Mathan Olc’s cave.

Thunderstar stepped back to enjoy his weight. It wasn’t enough to just place the boulder here. If he could move it, so could Mathan Olc. He had to make sure the boulder would stay in place. He put his hands against it and began to push it into the cave. If he could lodge it between the other boulders, it might be too stuck to move again. He pushed it deep into the cave, until he couldn’t push it anymore.

Just as he stepped back, a grunt came from the cave. Eyes wide, Thunderstar hurried away from the boulders and jumped into a nearby tree. At least now he could test to see if this would work.

As Thunderstar watched, an angry roar sounded from behind the boulder. Thunderstar watched in horror as it lurched forward, the sound of heavy claws scraping against it.

The movement caused one of the boulders on top of the cave to lurch forward dangerously. Mathan Olc struck his prison again and the boulders fell forward. It smacked the other boulder with a loud bang, then fell to the ground. When Mathan Olc pushed against the boulder, he couldn’t move them both at once. The second stone had fallen in such a way that it had lodged the first in place.

Thunderstar’s eyes widened in surprise. When the first boulder had begun to move, he hadn’t expected his plan to work. Now he listened as Mathan Olc roared in anger at being trapped, feeling grim satisfaction. He wished he’d thought of this with Lightning Tail yesterday.

He climbed down from the tree and walked slowly back to where Lightning Tail had waited for him.

He removed his cloak, and found his friend undisturbed. Thunderstar knelt down beside him.

“We did it,” he said softly. “We protected our Clan.”

He lifted his head and looked around for a good grave spot. There was a small clear area between two oak trees where the sun shone through the branches, warming the ground. Lightning Tail had always enjoyed laying in the sun. Thunderstar began to scrap earth away with his hands, using his sword to unlodge stones and hard dirt.

His hands and arms ached as he moved the heavy dirt. Digging alone was much harder then doing it with others. But Lightning Tail deserved a decent grave, and Thunderstar owed it to him. He dug deeper, muscles screaming, but he ignored it. This was for Lightning Tail.

As he dug, he distracted himself by thinking about Violet Dawn and the unborn child. Lightning Tail had believed Thunderstar would be a good father. But how could he look after a tiny, helpless baby if he couldn’t even protect his best friend?

He just needed to trust himself. Violet Dawn would be there to help, and Lightning Tail would watch over him from StarClan. Lightning Tail had always gotten along well with kids. It was a shame he never had a chance to have his own.

Thunderstar thought about asking Cloud Spots to speak with Lightning Tail next time he went to Highstones. Perhaps his friend would have some advice for him.

Finally, the hole was deep enough to serve as a grave. Thunderstar picked Lightning Tail’s body up gently and hopped into the grave. He laid his friend down in the dirt, being as gentle as possible.

Then he climbed out of the hole and began to cover it. He wondered how long it would take for the grass to grow back.

It was so quiet in this part of the forest. Thunderstar stared down at the grave. “I’ll miss you, Lightning Tail. You were brave and clever and loyal and kind. You helped anyone you could. You died saving me, and I could never thank you properly.” Thunderstar took a deep breath to avoid his voice cracking. “Good-bye, Lightning Tail. ThunderClan will remember you forever.”


	13. Chapter 13

The sun had set by the time Thunderstar stumbled into camp. He nodded, exhausted, to Nigel, who was standing guard. The camp was quiet. Everyone was already asleep.

Violet Dawn was sleeping in their bed under the Highrock. He smiled at her warmly and sat down on the end of the bed, crossing his legs.

His joy soon faded. How could he be so happy after Lightning Tail’s death? In the morning, he’d have to tell the Clan what happened. His chest felt tight with grief. Everyone loved Lightning Tail. How would they react? Would they blame Thunderstar?

Thunderstar scooted up beside Violet Dawn and laid on his back, gazing at the roof of his hut. He was tired, but his mind was whirling too much for him to sleep.

As the bed dipped, Violet Dawn groaned softly. She blinked her eyes open. “Thunderstar?” she yawned, sitting up. “Welcome home. How did the mission go?”

He pressed a kiss to her cheek. “How are you feeling?” He avoided the question.

Violet Dawn shrugged. “I’m fine. There’s been a few kicks from the baby now and then. It’s hard to get to sleep.”

“You haven’t been sleeping?” Thunderstar’s eyes widened with alarm.

Violet Dawn giggled lightly. “Calm down,” she said. “Cloud Spots says its normal for the baby to be so active. He says it’s a good sign that it’ll be lively and healthy. Sable said the same thing. The only problem is that I was so tired today. Owl Eyes mostly took care of the Clan. He did great. He kept everything running smoothly and even sent out extra patrols to take advantage of the weather. Lightning Tail better watch out or Owl Eyes will be deputy instead.”

Thunderstar took in a sharp breath and Violet Dawn frowned.

“Is something wrong? Did you find Mathan Olc?”

“Yes,” Thunderstar said sadly. “Lightning Tail and I took care of it.” He bit his lip, trying not to let his voice tremble. “Lightning Tail was very brave.”

“Good!” Violet Dawn stared at him, puzzled. “So what’s the problem?”

He didn’t want to upset her. But how could he hide the truth? In the morning, the whole Clan would be asking where Lightning Tail was. Hiding it was just running from the inevitable.

“Lightning Tail fought valiantly,” Thunderstar said. “But we couldn’t take on Mathan Olc. He was killed. I was, too, but the gifts from StarClan saved me.”

Violet Dawn’s eyes widened. Thunderstar could see the light reflecting off her tears. She drew away from him, putting her hands to her moth. “No!” she wailed. “No!” Her cry echored through the clearing.

Outside, Thunderstar heard the camp beginning to stir.

“What’s going on?”

“Are we under attack?”

“Mathan Olc will kill us all!”

Violet Dawn wailed in grief, tears streaming down her face. Thunderstar pulled her to her chest, rubbing her back comfortingly.

“Violet Dawn?”

“Is the baby coming?”

“It’s too early!”

Violet Dawn took a deep, shuddering breath, continuing to sob. “Y-you have to tell them,” she whimpered. “Now.”

“Not now,” Thunderstar said. “You need to rest.”

He wasn’t ready to tell the Clan. If he told them, it would be official. Once the others began to grief, Lightning Tail’s death would have to be reality.

“No.” Violet Dawn hiccuped, but stood. She wiped away her tears. “Come.” She took his head and led him out of the hut, head high.

The whole Clan was awake, milling around the camp. Sable was the first to spot him. “Thunderstar!” she called. “You’re back!”

“Why is Violet Dawn crying?” Roosevelt asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Is something wrong?” Shivering Rose and Blue Whisker huddled together, bleary-eyed.

Thunderstar dropped his gaze as all eyes turned to him, anxious and concerned.

With a heavy sigh, he turned and climbed onto the Highrock. “Mathan Olc is trapped in his cave. He shouldn’t bother us anymore. But Lightning Tail...Lightning Tail was killed. He saved my life.”

Mournful cries rose around him.

Looking down, his Clanmates’ faces were contorted with grief. A few shed tears for their fallen deputy. Gradually, the camp fell silent.

Apple Blossom stepped forward. Tear stains trailed down her face. “Lightning Tail was a wonderful deputy and a fine man. He taught me everything I know. He was always patient and encouraging. He told such interesting stories.”

“Lightning Tail saved me when I was kidnapped as a boy,” Owl Eyes said. “No one was as brave as him. He died how he would want to- saving a Clanmate.”

“Lightning Tail welcomed me into Thunderstar,” Sable said. “He loved playing with my kids, and they loved him.”

“Lightning Tail always brought me food,” Roosevelt said. “He hunted for me. He was a very generous man.”

Everyone murmured their agreement, retelling memories and characteristics of Lightning Tail.

“We’ll never forget him,” Violet Dawn finally said. “He was brave and strong. We were lucky to know him.”


	14. Chapter 14

For two months, ThunderClan was somber with grief. News soon spread of Lightning Tail’s death. Summer had given way to autumn.

During the first few weeks, Thunderstar had traveled to snake rocks every day to check on Mathan Olc’s prison. He’d often found the bear roaring and scratching at the boulders, but unable to escape. By the end of summer, not a single sound came from the prison. Thunderstar wondered if Mathan Olc’s body would ever be unburied.

The other Clans had given their condolences at the first Gathering after Lightning Tail’s death.

Thunderstar and Violet Dawn sat at the entrance to their hut, watching their Clanmates. Clover sat in the shade, nimbling sadly on an apple. Cloud Spots passed right by the food stores and out of camp, head down. Everyone avoided each other, not speaking and hardly eating, too wrapped up in grief.

“This has to stop,” Violet Dawn said. “Lightning Tail wouldn’t want us to mope around like this.”

Thunderstar wrapped his cloak around him. The air had turned chilly. He couldn’t blame the Clan. He was hardly over his friend's death. “What can we do? We can’t just tell them to stop being sad.”

“Maybe you should pick a new deputy,” Violet Dawn suggested. “It might help get things back to normal. It will give the Clan something new to thing about.”

“A new deputy?” Thunderstar replied. He couldn’t imagine anyone doing Lightning Tail’s job. How could he replace his best friend?

“Owl Eyes was an excellent deputy while you were stopping Mathan,” Violet Dawn said. “Nigel and Goose Berry got into an argument about the beds in the large hut and Owl Eyes figured out a solution that everyone agreed with. 

Thunderstar hesitated. He didn’t think it was right to replace Lightning Tail. But Owl Eyes was smart and worked hard. Everyone liked him. He was brave, strong and sensible, just like Lightning Tail.

But Thunderstar couldn’t bring himself to do it.

Yet, the Clan needed a new deputy.

He sat up straight, making up his mind. Thunderstar nodded in agreement just as Violet Dawn gasped.

“Is something wrong?” All thoughts of a new deputy were forgotten. Violet Dawn swayed and Thunderstar moved to support her.

“The baby,” Violet Dawn said, voice strained with pain. “It’s coming!”

“Cloud Spots! Come quick!” Thunderstar shouted as Violet Dawn gasped again, leaning after him.

Cloud Spots hurried across the clearing, Shivering Rose on his heels.

“Is it time?” the healer asked calmly. “Take a deep breath,” he told Violet Dawn. “Deep as you can.”

Violet Dawn took a lot of effort to slow her panting. Cloud Spots nodded approvingly.

Others began to gather behind Cloud Spots and Shivering Rose, looking excited. Violet Dawn groaned lowly. “It’s okay,” Thunderstar said, holding her. Was it normal for a birthing mother to feel this much pain?

Violet Dawn was shaking.

“Let’s get her to the nursery,” Cloud Spots ordered. “Everyone, step back and give her so room.” He shot a glare at the spectators.

“It hurts,” Violet Dawn groaned.

“Wait for the pain to stop, then we’ll come,” Cloud Spots said, taking Violet Dawn in his arms. He gestured for Shivering Rose to get on Violet Dawn’s other side. The small girl pushed under Thunderstar, making him step back.

After a moment, Violet Dawn sighed. “I can move now.” They started forward, crossing the clearing toward the nursery. Sable was carrying Patch Pelt while shoving Beech Tail and Morning Fire out of the way.

Thunderstar followed them into the nursery, stomach churning. He felt a strange mix of excitement and worry. He hovered in the entrance.

“Get some chervil and mash it up,” Cloud Spots told Shivering Rose. “It will help.”

“Yes, Cloud Spots.” Shivering Rose pushed out of the nursery. She paused. “Excuse me, Thunderstar.”

He stared at her for a moment, confused. “Oh!” He realized he was blocking the entrance and moved out of the way. “Sorry.” As she excited, he couldn’t help but feel useless. How was he supposed to help? He didn’t know anything about giving birth.

He shifted miserably. A great father he was turning out to be already. He couldn’t even help Violet Dawn birth the baby. How could he raise it?

A hand landed on his shoulder and he looked over. Owl Eyes stood beside him. “You seem worried,” he said. “Cloud Spots said Violet Dawn is healthy and the baby should be fine.”

“I know,” Thunderstar answered. “But she’s in so much pain and I want to help.” He heard Violet Dawn cry out in pain. “I don’t…” He dropped his gaze to the ground. “I never had a father growing up. I don’t know how to be a dad.”

He winced in embarrassment. Why was he confiding in Owl Eyes? He’d never been this open with anyone beside Lightning Tail, Violet Dawn and Gray Wing. His Clanmates needed to believe he was strong enough to keep them safe, yet he was telling Owl Eyes his fears. He was falling apart.

Owl Eyes chuckled softly. The man’s large brown eyes shined with warmth. “You look after the whole Clan. You stop us from squabbling, even when its childish. You’ll make a great father.”

“You think so?” Thunderstar couldn’t believe that, but it help raise his spirits. He smiled gratefully. At least someone believed in him.

Shivering Rose had returned with a mortar full of crushed pulp.

“Good,” Cloud Spots said from the nursery. “Swallow this, Violet Dawn.”

“Okay,” Violet Dawn said, voice shaky. She gasped in pain.

Thunderstar shuddered. Should he go in to check or her, or would he just get in the way?

“It’s normal for the birth to be painful,” Cloud Spots said soothingly. “You’re doing very well.”

Violet Dawn screamed with pain. “Where’s Thunderstar? I need to see him!”

Thunderstar bolted inside. Cloud Spots glanced at him. “It’s better for you to wait outside.

“I need him,” Violet Dawn insisted.

Shivering Rose put a hand toward the bottom of Violet Dawn’s round stomach. “It’ll be here soon.”

Violet Dawn screamed in pain.

Thunderstar sat down heavily beside her. “It’s alright,” he murmured. “Just imagine how beautiful our child will be. Maybe now it’ll kick you from the outside instead of the inside. Which do you think hurts more?”

Violet Dawn laughed, which turned into a gasp.

“Keep pushing,” Cloud Spots said. “You’re nearly there.”

“Take a deep breath and push,” Shivering Rose said.

The healers moved between Violet Dawn’s legs, but Thunderstar kept his gaze on his wife’s face. “You’re doing well,” he said. “You’re so strong.”

Violet Dawn was in labor until sunset. Finally, her screams began to die down to low groans. Then, the wailing of a baby filled the nursery.

“A girl,” Cloud Spots announced, his voice warm. “Keep her warm with your cloak while we clean up.” He handed the baby to Thunderstar.

Thunderstar unclipped his cloak and wrapped it around his daughter. She had a small tuft of orange hair on her head, the same shade as Thunderstar’s. He held her tightly in his arms, keeping her warm as love flooded through him. He hadn’t realized how good it felt to be holding a baby- his baby. He’d protect and teach her. The path seemed clear now. He would love his daughter and everything else would follow.

Soon, Violet Dawn was sitting up, eyes glossy with exhaustion. Thunderstar placed the baby in her arms as Sable led her children back to their bed on the other side of the nursery. Thunderstar stared at Patch Pelt, who was hardly a year old yet. He seemed so big compared to the small baby.

“Isn’t she beautiful?” Violet Dawn said.

“I always thought it was silly when people called their babies perfect,” Thunderstar confessed. “But now I get what they mean. She really is perfect.”

“She’s going to be so strong,” Violet Dawn said. “Just like her father.”

Thunderstar’s happiness was broken by a sudden twinge of grief. Lightning Tail would have loved this baby. He would have been so excited to play with her and babysit her when Thunderstar was busy and Violet Dawn was resting. But now Lightning Tail would never get to meet her.

Thunderstar would tell her all about Lightning Tail and how brave he was. His daughter would knew about his best friend who’d saved his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Mathan totally starved to death in that cave. Don't even worry about it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The finale of Dawn Of The Clans

A breeze lifted the highest branches of Fourtrees. A full moon flated overhead, hanging high in the sky. Thunderstar climbed onto the great rock beside Skystar and Windstar, letting his Clanmates mingle with SkyClan and WindClan.

“Where are the others?” he asked.

“ShadowClan just got here.” Windstar nodded toward the edge of the hollow, where Tall Shadow was leading her Clan into the clearing.

“I sense RiverClan,” Skystar said. Just a few moments after, Riverstar also joined them on the Great Rock.

Windstar called to the people in the hollow and watched as they few silent. “Who wants to go first?” she asked the leaders.

“I’ll go,” Thunderstar said. 

“You just want to talk about your daughter,” Shadowstar teased, amused. Cries of excitement sounded from the other Clans.

“Have you named her yet?” Skystar asked. His eyes were bright with excitement, a grin across his face. Thunderstar realized this was his father’s first grandchild.

“Not yet,” Thunderstar admitted. “But she’s doing well. So it Violet Dawn.”

They hadn’t been able to agree on a name yet. Thunderstar wanted to make sure his daughter’s name was perfect. Thunderstar would say Shell Claw, then Violet Dawn would say Feather Ear. So many good names, but they just couldn’t choose.

“I can’t wait to meet her,” Skystar went on, blue eyes shining. “She’ll make me feel so old, though. I can’t believe I’m a grandpa.” He put a hand on Thunderstar’s shoulder. “I wish Gray Wing was here. He’d be so proud of you.”

Thunderstar was surprised by Skystar’s sincere happiness. Part of him still yearned for his father’s approval. It might be good for his daughter to meet the rest of her family. She should bond with her grandfather and half-aunts.

“Have you chosen a new deputy yet?” Windstar asked. “I know we’re all still grieving Lightning Tail, but your Clan needs new deputy. What if something happens to you?”

Shadowstar nodded in agreement. “And you’ll need someone to help you run the Clan.”

Thunderstar winced as his joy faded. He still hadn’t appointed a new deputy. He glanced at Skystar’s deputy, Sparrow Fur. Then Windstar’s husband, Gorse Fur. Riverstar’s deputy was a woman named Layla. Shadowstar’s was her nephew, Sun Shadow. All of them were trusted by their leaders. They had proven themselves as good hearted and wise. Their Clans admired and respected them.

Thunderstar looked at his own Clan. Roosevelt was generous, but too old. Blue whisker was clever but too young. Snail Shell was brave, but it bordered on impulsive. Nigel was a great hunter, but didn’t have the patience to be deputy. They were all good people, but couldn’t shape up to what Lightning Tail was. No one could replace him.

A breeze ruffled his orange hair. For a moment, Thunderstar thought he might have heard Lightning Tail’s gentle chuckle carried along with it.

If Lightning Tail were here, he’d tell Thunderstar not to be so stupid. The Clan needed a deputy, and there was only one person good enough for a job. He’d decided it the night his daughter was born, he just hadn’t been able to bring himself to do it.

“ThunderClan’s new deputy will be Owl Eyes,” he announced. His voice was rusty and stiff. He forced himself to fill it with confidence. “He’s proven himself worthy of the position.”

Apple Blossom stood up and gaze a cheerful cry, clapping her hands. She blushed deeply and sat back down, seeing no one else was reacting in such a way.

The ThunderClan folk looked pleased. The other Clans nodded in approval. Owl Eyes looked stunned but happy, sitting near the base of the Great Rock.

Thunderstar knew he was the obvious choice. He just needed to be fair. Of course no one could ever fill the hole in his heart that Lightning Tail had left behind, but Owl Eyes was good enough. It was unfair to hold his standards too high.

As the Gathering came to an end, Thunderstar caught up with Owl Eyes. “If you don’t want to be deputy, I can choose something else,” he said. “Sorry, I should have consulted you about it.”

“I do want to be deputy,” Owl Eyes answered quickly. His brown eyes shone with excitement. “I won’t let you down, Thunderstar.”

“I know.” Thunderstar said genuinely.

Owl Eyes frowned and looked away. “I know I’ll never be as good as Lightning Tail, but I’ll do my best every day. I just don’t always know what to do.”

Thunderstar laughed. “Neither did Lightning Tail. Do you remember when he was playing with Clover and Spike that one day, and he slipped and fell into the food storage?”

Owl Eyes laughed. “I forgot about that.”

“Lightning Tail made mistake, too,” Thunderstar said. “Everyone does. But he tried his best, and that’s what matters.” Thunderstar’s spirits lifted. Talking about Lightning Tail like this had improved his mood. “I’ll know you’ll be an excellent deputy.”

They neared camp quickly. As soon as he passed through the vine covering, Thunderstar hurried into the nursery. “I made Owl Eyes deputy,” he said as he entered, sitting down beside his wife.

Violet Dawn was sitting with her legs crossed, their daughter laying on her back in front of her. Violet Dawn moved the baby’s legs up and down, cooing and making her laugh.

“About time,” she said when Thunderstar said down. “I told you he was the right choice.”

“Remember, your mother is always right,” Thunderstar said to their daughter. The baby looked up at him with blank brown eyes. She smiled upon recognizing her father and reached her small hands up to him.

Thunderstar’s heart swelled with joy.

“Of course I am,” Violet Dawn said contently. “I’m also right when I say it’s about time we gave her a name. We can’t keep calling her the baby.”

“I know.” Thunderstar kissed her cheek. “We’ll name her tonight. I promise.”

His daughter let out a small babble, flexing her short fingers. He chuckled and reached down to pick her up. “How about Lightning Stripe?” he suggested.

Violet Dawn smiled with approval. “It’s perfect.”

A cool breeze blew in from the entrance. Thunderstar looked up and saw a bright flash of light. It was quickly followed by the loud crash of thunder.

Thunder and Lightning, always together.

Lightning Tail would live on through his daughter. Thunderstar knew this. Her name truly was perfect.

He knew it was alright to feel happy again. He was looking forward to retelling stories of him and Lightning Tail to Lightning Stripe. He’d keep his friend’s memory alive for many generations.

Lightning Tail would always be with him. Not lost or forgotten. Whenever a storm came, ThunderClan would knew it was their first leader and first deputy, watching over them from StarClan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thunderstar and Violet Dawn will eventually have Sleek Fur, too. I figured I’d leave the other two kits out of it. They didn’t even get genders so consider them not a thing i guess lol  
> I have sad news. I was unable to find a pdf anywhere of Shadowstar’s life, and since I don’t know it myself, I think I’ll save it for another time. I’ve also heard it’s not that good so I guess I’ll just leave it out for now. If anyone can find it anywhere online, send it to me and I’ll do it. But, since I’m not doing it now, I’ll consider that a wrap on Dawn Of The Clans. Before I go onto the first series, I’m actually gonna do all the prequel books. In the mean time, enjoy some random facts I thought up from this series:  
> In the mountains, babies are named after the first thing their parents see when they leave the cave. Mother and father both leave and then debate over what the name should be given what they see. Which means when Clear Sky was born, the sky was clear of clouds. A bird flew by when Gray Wing was born, etc. Imagine it however you’d like.  
> Gray Wing’s father is never mentioned, but I feel like it could have been Shattered Ice, who has the same colors as Clear Sky. You can consider that my own canon if you’d like. I guess he and Quiet Rain must have broken up, though.  
> I think Cloudstar was a descendant of Skystar, while Redstar is a descendant of Thunderstar.  
> Sun Shadow was Dewy Leaf and Moon Shadow’s only child, unlike in the books. But Dewy Leaf also had a family with Sharp Hail.  
> Jagged Peak moved back to WindClan to be closer to Gray Wing and because he wanted his children to grow up in the wind and weather like they would in the mountains.  
> Quick Water was the mother of Falling Feather and Jackdaw’s Cry. Lion’s Roar was the father of Hawk Swoop.  
> Sparrow Fur looks exactly like her mother as an adult.   
> Owl Eyes was the only one of his siblings old enough to really remember his father. He never liked Thomas and deep down knew that his father was a bad person.  
> Here’s the books in order of how much I enjoyed them:  
>  First Battle is my favorite book in the series. I don’t know why, but it just has a lot of charm to it. The build up, the battle, the spirits appearing for the first time. I also got to write a lot of death scenes. Falling Feather and Jackdaw’s Cry killing each other is just so impactful.  
>  Thunderstar’s Echo is slow at the beginning, but once Lightning Tail dies it’s absolutely amazing from there. The grief feels real, especially since Lightning Tail was one of my favorite characters. The ending is so touching.  
>  The Sun Trail is the first book in the series and I think it’s pretty good. It sets up everything and paves the way for the rest of the series.  
>  I’m pretty neutral on A Forest Divided, Path Of Stars and The Blazing Star.  
>  Moth Flight’s Vision was disappointing after rereading it for the first time since middle school. It started off fantastic but as time went on Moth Flight just became less and less relatable and more of an idiot. I really tried to accent that too, since I think it’s important that Warriors has main characters with flaws. Especially since Firestar’s reign is just over the horizon.  
>  My least favorite book was Thunder Rising. It was just boring and I don’t care much for young Thunderstar.  
> My least favorite character, if you haven’t picked up on it, was Clear Sky/Skystar. He’s just such a jerk and he never seems to learn his lesson. He makes the same mistakes over and over again, yet everyone else just lets him get away with it. I was so done with him by AFD. But what a power move dating your son’s crush. Imagine your childhood crush suddenly becomes your step mom.  
> My favorite character, however, was Jagged Peak. His story isn’t perfect, but it’s so much better then the other handicapped characters who just become elders or medicine cats. I also love how you can really see him mature as the years pass.  
> The character lists always seem to get lower and lower. I kept track of it because I was curious. We went from having just about 25 characters all the way up to 72! Omen Of The Stars is going to be even worst.  
> Now that that’s out of the way, Cloudstar’s Journey is going to start us off from the prequel books. Then we’ll do Mapleshade’s Vengeance and Pinestar’s Choice (if I can find it)

**Author's Note:**

> It's nice to have a short book after Moth Flight's Vision was so massive.


End file.
